


Loneliness with a Purple Tiara

by Cerillen



Series: I'm Still Standing [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But no one will ever succeed, Don't hate me if it's bad, I haven't written in a bit, I'm rusty, It's been a while so I figured I'd come back and have some fun, That's right I made another series, This is basically just a bunch of banter, With a small side of emotions, fite me, i should be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: When you're saving the day, it's always better when you've got some company.





	Loneliness with a Purple Tiara

Once, a long time ago, Virgil looked at the stars and asked himself a question.

_“Would it be better if I was alone?”_

Sometimes, he still asks himself that.

“Damnit, Anxiety! Stop swooping in front of me like that! I’m going to hit you!”

But then he remembers that he doesn’t really have a choice anymore.

“Hero names on the field, Prince.”

“Oh for the love of-We don’t even have secret identities! Everyone already knows who we are! I could just call him Virgil and it wouldn’t even-“

“You talk too much, Princey.”

A small red spike sailed right past his face, just barely skimming his nose, and he snorted as the once commanding voice in his ears let out a long suffering sigh.

“Enough bickering. We are in the middle of a fight. I don’t need you two arguing amongst yourselves when there’s an army of literal Hot Men assaulting the streets.”

The man fighting below Virgil scoffed.

“They’re not even that attractive. There’s been, maybe, one eight I’ve seen so far and that’s with me being generous.”

A giggle rang through the communications device in his ear as he represses his own answering chuckle when he hears the barely there sound of grinding teeth.

“You’re gonna mess up your teeth if you keep grinding them like that, Lo.”

“Yeah, Loco. Listen to your boss.”

More giggles and a huff of laughter filled his ears as he finally gave in and let out a chuckle.

“He’s your boss as well, Roman.”

Virgil glanced down to see the victorious smirk his princely counterpart gained upon hearing the grumbled reply.

“I thought we were supposed to be using hero names, Logos.”

It’s in this moment that Virgil is glad that Logan doesn’t have any powers.

Because, if he did, he probably would have destroyed something right then out of pure frustration.

“Logos, I have eyes on the leader. I think…”

Immediately, everyone quieted.

“Explain.”

“There’s a woman wearing a crown being carried and surrounded by some of the Hot Men. She’s actually cackling. It’s very dramatic.”

Virgil snorted and Roman let out a curious hum of interest.

“Is it a crown or a tiara?”

“It’s small and kind of looks like a headband.”

“A tiara then.”

Patton gasped and an explosion went off further down the street.

“Is it sparkly?!”

“It’s purple and made of plastic, I think.”

Now Roman was cackling and Virgil was pretty sure Logan was one step away from leaving the call and going off to flip whatever piece of furniture he came across first.

“Oh, that’s perfect! What’s your location?”

“Not sure. I think I’m in a bakery or something.”

More explosions down the street and Virgil swooped down to thin out some of the men surrounding the grinning prince, huffing out an irritated breath at the sudden increase of heat around him.

“Ooh! Is it the one with the bunny pastries?! Those are so good and cute! Virgil took me there last weekend! We should go back after the fight! We can all have bunnies together!”

Virgil huffed out a laugh at Patton’s cheerful exclamations, ducking into a roll as a wave of red needles flew out of Roman’s bloody palm.

“Yeah, there are bunny pastries. You’re right, they’re cute. But it’s a little wrecked at the moment so I don’t know if we could really get any right now.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Maybe later when the relief crew is finished?”

A slightly slick red staff was suddenly pressed into his hand, Virgil giving a quiet grunt of acknowledgment to its creator as he took it and started swinging at the steaming men around him as hard as he sensibly could without causing serious damage.

“Sure, Patton. Sounds like a good plan.”

“Yay!”

“HERO NAMES IN THE FIELD!”

The man had been so quiet for so long Virgil had almost forgotten he was still there.

Two twin calls of sorry responded to the rage filled voice and Roman snickered quietly as he sent a couple more Hot Men to the ground.

Virgil could hear Deceit snort softly as Logan sighed.

“Alright, enough of this inane chatter. We have work to do.”

There was a scoff behind him.

“Oh c’mon, Logos. You know you want pastry bunnies just as much as we do.”

The momentary silence was telling.

“That is beside the point. Knightmare, I need you to take Prince to Deceit’s location and distract the woman. She seems to prefer attractive men-“

Roman scoffed as Virgil easily picked him up and took to the air.

“Low standards.”

“-so you two should catch her attention easily. Patron-“

Patton let out a betrayed gasp, Virgil dodging a small explosion as he flew past him.

“I’m not attractive?!”

Roman snorted in his arms and Virgil smiled.

“You’re beautiful, Pat. Don’t worry.”

More explosions trailed behind them as Patton followed their route.

“Aw, Knight! You’re so sweet!”

“-I need you to make a field around the woman to prevent her from escaping should she realize what’s happening.”

“On it!”

A streak of light rocketed past him to hover in the air above the woman Virgil could now clearly see in the middle of the wrecked street.

Light started oozing through the air, coalescing into a shimmering bubble that the woman only glanced at briefly before returning her attention to the two flying towards her.

The hunger in her eyes made Virgil shudder unpleasantly and Roman gave him a gentle, consoling, pat on the shoulder before slipping from his arms and crashing into the throng of Hot Men below them with a burst of red.

Virgil silently cursed Logan in his head as he joined Roman in the fight, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the woman practically drooled while watching them from her pedestal of Hot Men.

“Deceit, I need you to possess one of the Hot Men and use him to approach the woman unhindered. Once you’ve done that, use his body to kiss her on the lips, I believe this should reset her kiss counter and release all of the Hot Men from her control. If that doesn’t work, use the sub-frequency emulator to knock her unconscious. Hopefully that will, at least, relinquish her control.”

“Right.”

Virgil caught a glimpse of something darting out of a nearby building to pull in one of the Hot Men on the fringes of the fight.

“Kiss counter?! She uses kisses to do this?! How did you even figure that out?! None of us have seen her kiss anyone!”

The Hot Man walked calmly out of the building and towards the woman in the street as Logan answered Roman’s incredulous shouts.

“There are tattoo like markings barely visible on the skin of each Hot Man she’s controlling. They appear to be kiss marks and, from what I’ve seen, none of them are located on any of their lips but instead are on their necks, hands, faces, or arms. My hypothesis, given the data, is that she either cannot control them by kissing their lips or being kissed on the lips will reverse the effect.”

Virgil grunted as the Hot Men that had been holding the woman, six heavily muscled men all in various states of undress, gently put her down and started attacking him and Roman with far more strength than the rest.

“Did she find these guys at the gym or something?”

Roman snorted, Patton giving a quiet huff as he tried to stay focused on his task above them.

“At least they’re not from the beach. I don’t think I could handle fighting a man wearing nothing but a speedo.”

Virgil laughed a little at that, a smirk curling his lips and, annoyingly, making the woman’s eyes darken as she watched him.

“Banana hammock.”

Roman outright cackled at his correction, momentarily grabbing his arm to use as a support while he sent one of the Hot Men flying with a kick.

The woman was starting to slowly approach them now that they were surrounded by her strongest.

And Virgil had to resist the urge to simply grab Roman and hide behind the man as her focus remained zeroed in on him.

“Dee, can you please-“

“Got it.”

His almost panicked voice and increasingly erratic movements were halted as one of the Hot Men behind the woman suddenly pulled her close and kissed her right on the mouth.

Her eyes were wide and horrified and Virgil could understand why.

As soon as their lips met, the rest of the Hot Men suddenly went limp.

The barely there kiss marks that Logan had pointed out faded quickly away and the steaming heat radiating off of the men started to cool.

Virgil let out a sigh of relief as the, no longer, Hot Man knocked her out with a small device he pressed against her temple.

Then the man fell as well and Deceit calmly walked out of the nearby bakery and over the fallen men slowly waking up on the ground to join Virgil and Roman in the middle of the road.

The shimmering bubble of light around them dissipated and Virgil quickly flew up to catch Patton as he fell tiredly out of the sky and into his arms with a content sigh.

“This entire street looks like the aftermath of the biggest frat party in existence.”

Roman shook his head at Deceit’s comment, Virgil huffing out a laugh as Patton giggled in his arms.

“Oh no, I’ve seen bigger before.”

Patton’s giggles only increased and Virgil snorted almost violently as Deceit squinted at Roman’s shit-eating grin, Logan letting out one of the most long suffering sighs Virgil had ever heard.

“ETA on the relief crew, Lo?”

“Approximately two minutes, thirty seconds, Knightmare.”

“Cool. Tell ‘em to find us when they get here so we can offer our help.”

“Understood.”

Virgil placed Patton gently onto the ground when he landed, only noticing what Roman was doing when he felt something being placed on top of his head.

He blinked at the three heroes in front of him and raised an unimpressed brow when they all started bursting into laughter.

Even Logan snorted and laughed quietly into his earpiece.

Roman grinned like a loon, tears in his eyes as he struggled to stay upright while supporting both Patton and Deceit’s shaking forms.

Once, a long time ago, Virgil looked at the stars and asked himself a question.

_“Would it be better if I was alone?”_

Sometimes, he still asks himself that.

But then he remembers that he doesn’t really have a choice anymore.

“I knew it would suit you!”

Because being alone is impossible when he has a family who’s always there to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> I would die happy if I ever managed to see Virgil wearing a sparkly purple tiara.  
> (Yoos-between)


End file.
